


Mystery

by Peppermint_candies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: But Skye is still somehow inhuman, F/M, Skyeward - Freeform, Some sorta of No Hydra AU, future ish, outsiders perspective(ish)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 11:03:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10216556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peppermint_candies/pseuds/Peppermint_candies
Summary: Their entire relationship is a mystery to most.He’s a workaholic who learns how to let go a little around her.She's wild and reckless away from him.They balance each other out.But he still can't beat her at battle ship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who was inspired by a gif set or two. I’m enjoying the whatever this random stuff I’ve been able to put out lately.
> 
> idk what kinda narrative this is other than Skyeward’s relationship from a collection of outsiders views…?

Their entire relationship is a mystery to most. Anyone could tell you there is hardly ever a time where she’s not poking at him. A lot of people wonder why he’d still go back to her with all the names and jabs at his work ethic she throws.

They don’t really see it, not at least when they are around the Hub but they do even each other out. She’s far more wild and reckless away from him for any period of time. Coulson learned the hard way two person missions if Ward is involved need to have Skye at least in the loop or able to speak with him. His Captain America clock disappears for an entire week when she wasn’t allowed to speak with Ward.

He’s a workaholic who learns how to let go a little around her. He likes her jabs at him and how it’ll get him to prove her wrong sometimes. The only thing he still hates is he can’t beat her at Battleship, because that is his game and it’s not fair.

* * *

A lot of people only assume she’s one of the I.T Personnel when she’s in the Hub and often are surprised by the sheer strength of her words over an entire department. She likes that power but she’s not stupid enough to let it get to her head. She’s seen first hand how that power can screw someone up.

But it really surprises a lot of people when they find her in the gym with him. They move through an entire spar without so much as a fumble and he calls her out on “Cheating” but they don’t know what that means. At least they don’t until the ground shakes a little under her and he calls her out again.

He manages to catch her hand and pull her against his chest. There is a down right evil smirk that crosses her face as she pushes her hips into his. “Things are movin’ too quickly” She says in an exaggerated southern accent and he just laughs.

“Shut up.” He says and that’s the end of their spar. He spins her around again and presses a few kisses to her lips before they disappear together probably to the showers.

It isn’t even odd to catch them walking down a hallway together hand in hand. Everyone naturally assumes it’s Skye who grabbed his hand first. But few are aware of it being the other way around. It’s never really spoken about but they all notice how he’s a little more physically affectionate that he says he is. How he’s constantly looking for her in a sea of people. How he always seems to relax the second he’s touching her or know she’s within arms reach.

They don’t say anything about it but there is an unspoken rule of keep them together as much as possible.

* * *

 

Their actual fights are epic to see. It’s usually over stupid stuff, but sometimes it’s over things not so stupid. “Are you trying to get yourself killed!?” He yells at her as Jemma Simmons patches her up. The lab is quiet at his outburst and Jemma looks like she’s in the most uncomfortable spot in the world.

“Don’t you dare make me apologize.” Skye says finally.  She refuses to look him in the eye and the entire fight seems to only get worse. 

“Everything was under control.”

“That was meant for your heart… And I can’t… I can’t loose you too.” She finally gets out and just like that the fight leaves from him. Everything is still tense in the lab and Jemma finally give her a gentle pat on the arm. “Thanks.” She mutters as she shuffles past her and Ward.

“Skye.” He finally calls and she just freezes for a second before leaving.  
It’s hard to say how long for sure they were actually fighting because they act the part after that but it’s still awkward and tense around everyone else. But they finally catch a glimpse of everything changing when one of the interns finds them making out in a supply closet. That intern also sends out a mass text to everyone in their department that things are looking up.

The couple really has no clue how invested the entire organization has in them. Even the director himself seems relieved that she’s not causing walls to crumble under her emotional state. They almost had half the thought to move her to the portion of the Hub they wanted to remodel. They’d save a buck or two by using her, and her powers.

Catching them in the lounge was a treat. They’d be a couple drinks in by the bar and she’d just watch him like he hung the moon. Personal space between the two both sober or drunk was non existent but drunk a lot of people saw a side of Ward only few ever would. He’s more talkative and he likes showing his girlfriend off to anyone who would willingly listen while she stands their rolling her eyes at him always muttering how whoever he’s talking to has now heard this story at least a half a dozen times.


End file.
